degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:SorryNotSorry/@comment-3284502-20160116030104
Thoughts as the finale aired: - Wow, starting with the drama. Nice - Fucking Zig. Bitch ass trifling, good for nothing motherfucker. Maya: Make like Elsa and let Zygote NoClass go. - Lola, STOP being a jerk about her clothes. And Winston needs to GO, Lola and Shay. - Awww Fronah. He seemed sad for once. That’s what you get for being a SHADY motherfucker. - Miles baby <3333 - The Gamers are dead to me. I don’t care they apologized and feel bad NOW that they’ve been caught. They should’ve known better ON EVERY LEVEL beforehand. Yael and Hunter can fuck off together. I’m calling bullshit SO LOUD on them only getting community service. - BYE Winston, hello Fronah. - NOPE fuck that, Yael, girl, RUN. - Oh Grace. My poor queen - OH SHIT HUNTER HAS A HIT LIST. - Fuck you, Lola, you obnoxious, shallow, twerp. - Vijay, you shhhhhhh. Frankie, dick move, but ooooh this gonna be fallout. - Awwwww big brother Miles <33333 - Wait, Hunter has a soda machine in his room? And MILES is the spoiled brat? Okay, DTC. Whatever helps you. And fuck Hunter, again - FUCCCCKKKK HUNTER. - Awwwwwww Frankie - Shitshitshitshitshit - Lola, Shay, Frankie, BFFs - Zig, you will never learn - MILES STOP BEING PERFECT MY HEART BROKE - On what planet was that lashing out??? He didn’t do JACK at the Snowball. Before, sure, but nothing at the dance. That was bullshit. - Yaaaaaas *drops match on Zaya* - Graya BrOTP - FRONAH AHHHHHHHHH - Nope, no sympathy for Hunter still. Especially since his priority is not getting in trouble over getting help so he won’t hurt people. So, final thoughts: - Hunter - That was not NEARLY as dramatic or dark as I hoped. Boo. And no, I still do not feel sorry for him. I do want him to get better, but for the sake of everyone else, not for him. He is DEAD to me. So are the other gamers. "But we're sorry-" STFU you three, sorry you got CAUGHT is more like it. If you were really sorry, Yael wouldn't have only worried about them knowing it was them and they would've come forward long before now. Plus I noticed they only came forth when Simpson said Mama Matlin would drop the charges. To which I also say WHAT THE ACTUAL *FUCK* MAMA MATLIN? I know you're a shitty SHITTY parent when it comes to your daughter being harassed, but for fuck's sake, they threatened to SHOOT HER IN THE FUCKING HEAD, show a goddamn backbone. How about "I won't sue if you come forward"? That way you can at LEAST make sure they receive the legal consequences they brought on themselves. But no, because Mama Matlin is a TERRIBLE FUCKING PARENT. That goes QUADRUPLE for you Simpson. Community service? REALLY? For threatening a girls life, wasting police time and resources, ruining an assembly, and sending rape threats? Maya got suspended for just doing ONE of those! At least insist they go to fucking therapy! God I hate Simpson and Mama Matlin. Do I think the gamers could one day get better for me? Yael, Vijay, and Baaz I'm open to warming up to one day. MAYBE. With lots and lots and LOTS of character development. Right now though, they're dead to me. Hunter? Fuck no. Strike one million, you've been out a long ass time, kid. All I can say is they're lucky they weren't trolling MY hypotherical kid, because I'd have sicced the law on them so hard their ass would be grass long before Simpson heard the word "troll". - Maya - My heart broke for her this whole episode. I'm so glad she's feeling better and she and Grace are friends. I'd have DIED if Graya ended because of Zig. And YAAAAAAAAS, let that motherfucking TRAVESTY that is Zaya BURN. - Frankie - Ewwww so much Winston. And I don't like how Lola didn't take responsibility for her and Shay being part of WHY Frankie was sad. "We're sick of it too" - then how about you listen when Frankie said she felt like you guys were pressuring her, she only said it like 12 goddamn times. So, newbies! I ADORE Goldi. She's Queen AF. Esme is pretty compelling too, and I want her to get better. The rest of them can fuck off with Hunter. And on Novas, all I can say is YES I want this baby to be a thing. I'm thinking either parenting, abortion, SIDS like Dani suggested, or a stillbirth. I hope it's not a stillbirth because it'd be too similar too soon to Clare. I know a baby dying in the womb and a stillbirth aren't the same, and it's not the same as a miscarriage, but still. Too close. An abortion or parenting (possibly ending with SIDS) would be neat though! Oooh, or what about them LOSING the kid because of CPS when they're not ready and one of them, I'm thinking Zig, does something reckless and irresponsible? That'd be neat and emotional and force Zig to face real consequences!